It's A Senior Situation
by geeksrchic
Summary: Many things happen at high school, more than you think. Enemies. Fights. Famous people coming to your school. Them falling for you. Jealousy. Anger. Misunderstandings. Break ups. Heart break. This won't happen to freshmen, sophomores, and/or juniors. Because it's all just a senior situation. Sequel to Changed. Might be able to read independently. Auslly.
1. Senior Year

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! _

_Beep! Beep!_

_Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world!_

_Beep! Beep! _

Ugh. First day of senior year. If only the school week didn't start on Monday, then everything would be easier. But whatever. If the school calender hates us, so be it.

I hope you all know that I'm not going to get up any time soon. So I pull my covers over my head and get back to my beauty sleep.

"ALLY!" somebody yells. What the heck! Who's in my room?

They better be ready for the fury of Ally D because it's going down tonight! On second thought, that sounds like too much work. My butt won't get out of this bed so...Ally D. is just going to roll back into a ball. She'll come out soon enough. Tuning out all that yelling sounds much easier.

"ALLY!" says the anonymous figure who is now hovering over my bed.

"Mmph..." I mumble in response.

"Come on Alls! You won't get a morning kiss from me if you don't get your lazy butt up!" That's obviously Austin. Well guess what Austin! I don't want any of your kisses, I want my beauty sleep!

"Fine. I'm up..." I tell him grumpily. "Now's where's my kiss?" He leans down to my level, expecting me to accept his kiss. His lips almost reach mine by a few millimeters, but he was too late. Still upset that he woke me up, I smack his upside the head just before he could give me that kiss.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You seriously didn't realize that I'd rather sleep than kiss you?" I tell him, damaging his ego by just a bit.

"Offensive!"

"Okay okay, enough of your grieving. Get out of my room so I can get changed." I push Austin out my door, locking it in the process. I love him, but, boys will be boys no matter what. So, what to wear for the first day of senior year...

* * *

"Ally!" is the only thing I hear before I'm bombarded with hugs.

"Oh my gosh! I missed you girl! It's been so long." Joyanna tells me with her little bit of sass.

"Joy, it's been two months. Not two years."

"How are you and Austin, Ally?" Trish asks. She's always up to date with the latest gossip. It's either she gets the first juicy details or nobody lives. That might sound exaggerated, but you should have seen what she did to that poor kid. Let's just say that he came to school in a crisp clean business suit for picture day, but his picture ended up with him being naked. Yup, I'm dead serious.

"We're good. But no matter what happens, our friendship will always be there to fall on. So nothing has really changed, accept for being a little more intimate..." I let that statement hang in the air for a while.

"I'm so relieved that the sexual tension between you guys has ended. You were both so blind to your love that it was aggravating." says Trish.

"I agree with Trish. I know I haven't been in this school for as long as you guys, but judging by that way you and Austin have been acting towards each other, I knew you had to have some attraction for one another." Joyanna states.

"Seems like this whole relationship was obvious and Austin and I were the only ones blind enough to miss it."

"True that."

"So anyway. What are your schedules? I want to check if I have any classes with you guys." Trish says. We all pull out our schedule papers and compare them to one another.

"Looks like I only have lunch with you guys." Joyanna claims, sadly.

"Ally and I have music. Cool!" Trish has liked music, too. But not as much as Austin and I do. For her, it's like a hobby. For us, it's a passion.

"Okay, well I have to go find my locker before first period. Bye!" I tell them, as I rush off to find my locker. I wonder where Austin went, because I swear he was in my house waking me up. And I'm pretty sure I smacked him. Or was I hallucinating from lack of sleep? Who knows...

So. Locker 453. Bingo.

Oh great. Look who's coming my way. The bitch of all bitches. Ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce you to... Ashlee! And her ding dong posse.

"Look at who we have here ladies. Little Miss Dorkson." She snickers at her own lame joke so of course, the rest of her 'group' joins her. I bet you they don't even get it.

"What are you talking about, Little Miss Asslee? I'm way more popular than you are now. Do I really have to state the obvious?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. But just so you know, once a nobody, always a nobody. Anyway, I didn't come here for a little sissy fight. I'm here to warn you that Ross is mine. So back your little ass up." With that, she walks away.

Who is she talking about? Ross who? And why would I want him, I have Austin. Sometimes she makes no sense, yet that name sounds familiar.

Ross.

Ross?

Oh my god. Ross Lynch.

Let me break this down for you. Ashlee and I, we go a while back. We didn't just meet in high school. You see, I was pretending to 'not know her' during junior year. In reality, I knew her longer than anybody else in this school.

So Ashlee and I used to be the best of friends in grade school. We shared the same interests and hobbies, and we were practically inseparable. That is, until she was offered a spot in 'the group', which consisted of probably the most popular students in our school in 8th grade. She had to decide between having me as a friend or being one of the 'populars.' You can probably tell which she picked.

But anyway, before she chose the populars, we went to a Ross Lynch concert and we had VIP passes. So we got to meet him. We both had a huge crush on him. Come on, he was hot. Sometimes we would even fantasize him as being one of our boyfriends. But we both knew that would never happen. After she chose to hang with 'the group', she thought she was good enough to date Ross Lynch. I still had that huge crush on him, but all she did was call me desperate. So ever since then, we'd argue every time his name comes up.

I know it's stupid, but we were pretty stupid kids back then. Don't judge our immature problems.

So now that I put that out there, I want to know why she brought him up.

_"Attention all students and staff members. We have a special new student who will be attending our school. Though, it is mandatory to keep things in control and contain yourselves. I know many of you are a big fan of him, but you must give him space and treat him like a regular student. He came here to complete his studies. So please give him a warm welcome to this school, Ross Lynch!" _

Ho-ly crap.

Well that explains that.

* * *

**What's up guys! Sequel to Changed! I know this chapter is short, but I hope you liked it! Please review!**

**I know that I'm not supposed to use a real life person in a story, but I just had to! **

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Thanks and review!**


	2. Impossible

**Ally POV **

Ross Lynch? Seriously? Out of all the schools he could have chosen, he just had to choose Marino High! Life is totally on my side right now, note the sarcasm.

_Ring! _

Great. Now I'm late for class, that made everything just better! If you haven't noticed, when I'm mad, I get very sarcastic. So don't take it personally. At least I'm having my free period now, so it's time to go to the music room!

As I reach my destination, I see Miss Pamela (aka Karen) sitting at her desk as usual.

"Hello Dear! How's the first day of Senior year?" she asks cheerily. Her personality can always change my mood.

"It's been great so far!" I lie right through my teeth. "Did you hear the announcement to the new student? Ross Lynch?"

"Yeah. I wonder if you guys can become friends. I bet you would both share the same musical passion. Maybe you can even show him to this room! I'm sure he'll love the surrounding instruments as mush as you do." Karen tells me.

I would take him to this room, but Austin doesn't even know about it yet, either. I can't betray him like that.

"Some time. But right now, I came to make some music!" I can get all these feelings out in a song for sure.

"Let's hear it!"

_"I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok_

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly_

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world_

_Oh I'm just a girl_  
_Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,_  
_Oh I'm just a girl." _

"That was beautiful hun! But I think it's time for you to go to your next class. The bell rang about 2 minutes ago." says Karen. I can't believe my obliviousness.

"Okay! If I rush out now, I might be able to beat the late bell! Bye Miss Pamela!" I yell to her, as I pack my things and speed walk out the door.

What? There are some rules that shouldn't be broken. Like running in the halls. It's dangerous! Don't judge me!

But as soon as I'm out the door, I find my face quickly getting closer to the floor. I had no reflex at all, and that's when I realize I was falling. Talk about using common sense...which I clearly don't have.

For some reason, my face doesn't come in contact with the floor at all. In fact, my body was being pulled back up into a regular standing position.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there! Are you alright?" The person who caught me right before my embarrassing moment quickly apologizes. I finally look up into their eyes and recognize them immediately.

They hang on every girl's poster.

They leave you in a trace.

And you'll fall for them instantly.

Those eyes belong to the one and only.

Ross Lynch.

Woah, woah, woah, and woah! Back the truck up!

Did I, Ally Dawson, just bump into _the _Ross Lynch? And did _the _Ross Lynch, just touch, me, Ally Dawson? No freaking way! I bet you I'll wake up, find myself in the music room, bell not rung and all, just dreaming about this happening.

Because somebody like me doesn't just bump into a famous person.

Impossible.

"Hello?"

Wow. This actually isn't a dream. And I'm stupid enough to zone out like a mental person. Point one for Ally Dawson!...for being an idiot.

"Oh sorry!And it wasn't your fault, by the way! I was the one who wasn't looking. So, we should be getting to our classes now. I guess I'll see you around?" After a billion hours, I finally responded to the pop sensation. And as much as I'd like to stay and chat, I would rather not be late for class.

"Wait!" Ross says. "Will you show me to my homeroom? This school is pretty big. And a pretty girl like you shouldn't be roaming around the halls alone."

With that, he gives me a little wink. I know, I know. I have Austin. But how adorable is Ross Lynch? I mean, come on! Anybody who doesn't think he's cute is pretty much dead to me.

"I guess I can. So who's your teacher? I'll show you to the classroom."

And that's how I spend the best five minutes of my life.

Being Ross Lynch's tour guide.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry I haven't updated and this chapter is sort of crappy, but I just had to put something up for you guys! I promise the next chapter will be better and longer! I've had writer's block, and all the busy excuses again. But I'll update soon!**

**I hope you're not all mad!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Don't own Austin and Ally**

**Please review!**


	3. Boyfriend?

**Ally POV **

Wow. School just got interesting. And I'm proud to say that.

_Ring! _

Great. Second period. At least I have Science. I've always been good at that subject, next to music. So I walk over to my locker to find a sticky note stuck to it. And it's from Austin.

_Hey Ally-cat!_ _I need you to come to the school garden at 7 pm tonight! You don't have to dress all fancy because you're too beautiful already ;) __Love you!_

_Love, _

_Austin _

I think my heart just burst from happiness. This was the sweetest note anyone has ever given to me, and I'm glad it's from Austin. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him around lately. Sure, he'd come to my house occasionally, but I would hardly see him at school, let alone communicate with him. That's why this note is so special. I would finally get my special time my my boyfriend. Huh, I'd never get used to calling him that...

As I load my locker with books, a pair of arms hug my from behind. I've never felt that protected in a while, and only one person can make me feel that way.

"Did you get my note, Alls?" he whispers to me while kissing my cheek. I can't believe that he can still make my heart beat faster than anything and can make my blush, even with one simple smile.

"I did. And for the record, I love you too." I turn around to give him the kiss he deserves when the little bitch comes prancing around the corner.

"Well. What do we have here? Austin Moon and the always will be Dorkson." The rest of her posse snickers at this comment and I'm pretty sure that Austin was about to punch one of them in the face. Good thing I held him back, because I can't have him fight for me. I can take care of my own battles, and this one is definitely mine.

"Jealous much?" I ask her, along with a smirk on my face.

"You wish. Oh, and by the way. How was your little encounter with Ross Lynch? You guys were a little...close." She asks me this with an evil little grin on her face.

How did she know about that? I'm pretty sure nobody was in the hallways at that time.

"You were with Ross Lynch?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, well, it just happened so suddenly. We bumped into each other, he asked me to show him to his homeroom, and we went separate ways. End of story. I swear nothing happened between us." I purposely left out the part about him complimenting me. Nobody needs to know that...

"Sure," Ashlee says, totally unconvinced. "Of course, nothing happened. It was just you, hanging out with _the _Ross Lynch, and nothing happened." She gives a bitter laugh and continues her interjection. "Since when did hanging with Ross Lynch become nothing? He's a popstar Ally! Something was bound to happen! And pah-lease, who's going to believe nothing happened?! You have a crush on him for fuck's sake! You're leaving something out of you're story and I'm going to get to the bottom of it. You better watch who you're hanging with Dorkson." She struts away with her so called 'friends' that have an IQ of -10, leaving Austin and I agape.

"You have a crush on him?" Austin finally asks, breaking his state of puzzlement.

"Okay, fine. I do, but what girl wouldn't?" I try to lighten the mood with that line, but, I just dug myself a deeper hole. I'm probably not coming out anytime soon.

"I trust you Alls." he smiles. With that response of his, I let out a breathe I didn't know I was holding in. But my breath hitches once again with the last words he leaves me with before he walks away to his next class.

"For now..."

Maybe I should stay away from trouble, aka Ross Lynch. Because apparently, nobody trusts me with him around.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" Joyanna calls. Lunch is about to begin and she wanted to meet up with me at my locker.

"Hey Joy! What's up!" I find it hard to comprehend how fast it takes her to change the mood of a premises. But I love her for that. She makes life, hmm, what's the right word? Cheerful.

"I heard about you and Ross Lynch." Her waggling eyebrows tells me that she has the wrong information.

"We didn't do anything! I swear! And wait, how did you know about that?" I ask her.

"What, are you blind or something? It's been spread throughout the whole entire school! Wake up girl!" After her little outbreak, she smacks me against the head for emphasis of me 'waking up'.

"The _whole _school?!" I squeak.

When Joyanna doesn't answer me for about a minute, I look to her after putting away my stuff and see that she's staring at the end of the hall.

"Joy-" I call her name, but when I follow her her field of vision, the scene I see right in front of me stops me mid-sentence.

Ross Lynch, surrounded by a bunch of other guys I don't give a shit about, walking down the hall from gym, shirtless, and totally ab-a-licious. I hope I'm not drooling right now, unlike some other girls...

"Hey Ally! Thanks for showing me to my homeroom!" His sweet voice snaps me back into reality and as he passes by my locker, he sends me a flirtatious wink.

Is it bad that I forgot about my boyfriend at that moment?

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"JOY! Stop screaming in my ear!" She's going to be the cause of my losing hearing, I bet you 50 bucks on that.

"Ally! he was soooo flirting with you!" She screams again. And now, I'm permanently damaged. Somebody send me a hearing aid. "Wait, what about Austin?" she adds.

Oh right, I forgot about him, my boyfriend. Woops. My bad.

"Trust me, nothing is going on between me and Ross Lynch-"

"What's not going on between you and who?" Matt and Jason appear out of no where, and asks that question.

"Um, nothing..." Joyanna and I were trying to drop the subject so they wouldn't find out, well at least I was.

"Oh, the thing between Ross Lynch and-" I had to result in covering her mouth to shut her up. Trust me, Joy is a great friend. But she has a big mouth.

I silently ask her to stop talking with my eyes and she nods her head, agreeing to drop the conversation. But as soon as I take my hand off of her mouth, she teasingly says, "Bitch."

Gotta love her for that.

"Ooooookay? Should we be worried?" Matt laughs.

"NO! I mean, don't fuss over it. Anyway, want to get lunch guys?" I suggest.

"Great! I'm hungry!"

"Me too!"

"Count me in!"

"I'll meet up with you guys. Just gotta finish putting away my stuff in my locker. See you in a bit!" As the walk away and bid their goodbyes, I try to stuff my already overloaded locker with more books. Geez, I have got to organize this thing!

After finally jamming the last thing in my locker, I sigh with relief, because that cost me 10 minutes of my lunch period. I was going to close my locker, if my things didn't decide to burst out like an avalanche. Great, more work to take up my lunch hour.

I huff as I bring myself to pick up all my papers and books, when an extra two hands helps me pick up my items.

"Need help their?" he chuckles.

"Thank you but- Ross?" Well, that was unexpected.

"Looks like you decided to start a landfill in your locker." he jokes, with a teasing smile on his face. I can't help but laugh with him.

"For you're information, those papers are important to me." I laugh along with him, but his laughter stops as he observes a specific piece of my work.

"This is really good. Do you write songs?" he asks me incredulously. Oh, I see he's found one of my songs.

'Um, sort of. But their not even that great, so-"

"What are you talking about! This is amazing! You have a real talent Ally. Maybe we can work on a song sometime, y'know. Together?" The blush the was creeping on to my cheeks was replaced with a look of disbelief.

He didn't just ask me to write a song with him. Together.

I must be hearing him wrong, 'cause Joyanna's screaming has probably made me half deaf.

But no, this is real. I'm not dreaming.

By the way, who's my boyfriend again? I think I just forgot...

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's another chap! ****Please review!**

**Oh Ally, you bad girl! So now let the drama begin!**

**Shout outs!**

_Guest: _Yes! This is going to end in Auslly! But there are going to be some bumps in the road, so watch out! Thanks for reviewing!

_jamesmaslow4evz: _Haha! I'm jealous of Ally, too! Who wouldn't want Ross Lynch to come to their school, and spend time with him to?! I'd be fangirlling!

_RawraRaura: _Ikr! Ally is totes lucky! And you're so right, there will be a jealous Austin... ;)

_Hayihayxx: _Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed Changed! So here's an answer to you're question, and i know, that chapter was confusing. I don't blame you! I rushed it because I hate making you guys wait for sooo long! Anyway, Ally was worked up about Ross being there because Ashlee would of course, torture her about the crush she has on him. They're enemies, haha! And Ally didn't want to go through that, so she was torn between fangirlling about him, and hating him because Ashlee would make her life a living hell about it! Hope this answer your question!

_Mykindofstories: _Lol! I'm glad you like the story! But, sorry to burst your bubble, Ross and Austin will not be the same person... I hope you don't hate me for that!:)

_ : _I'm so glad you enjoy the story so far! And btw, I like Joyanna too! Lol!

_LolaBear3: _Thanks for loving the story, and Changed, also! I hope you will be happy with the ending, which is a long way from here. So stay tuned!

**Thanks again for reviewing guys! I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**


	4. A Broken Bouquet

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. i feel horrible and I want to make it up to you. Sadly, I'm still in school...ikr, why am I still in school? Ask the principal that question, because everyone is wondering the same thing. So hopefully this chapter will satisfy you for now. **

**Ciao my lovely fanfiction friends! I love you all! **

* * *

**Ally POV **

Okay Ally...don't freak out. He said you didn't have to dress fancy tonight for our date. So why am I looking at dresses that should be worn at the red carpet? Gosh, I need to stop freaking out. I should just dress casually and not overdue it.

Man, I wonder what Austin has planned for us. I love when he creates these sweet little antics. Still makes my heart swell from love...

_6:50pm _

WTF! I need to at the school garden by seven. But I still don't have any frickin' clothes on! Think girl, think! So I rush to my closet, throw on an old band tee and brush my hair really quickly. Ugh, now it looks like I haven't tried at all. Why have I been cursed to have the worst fashion sense of all time?

I grab my purse and rush to get to the park as fast as I can, not caring about how I look. I can't let Austin down, I mean, we haven't had our own alone time in a while.

"Ally? Is that you?" Someone calls my name from the other side of the street but I try to ignore them. Can't I just get to my boyfriend in peace, with no distractions? Geez...

"What!?" I yell to the person, after the 3rd time they've called my name.

"Sheesh. Aggravated much?" This person teases. I planned on ignoring him(yes, I figured it's a guy judging by his voice)once again but he manages to cross the street and pull my wrist.

I finally come face to face with this anonymous human being, well let's just say, face to shades. 'Cause this person is clearly trying to cover up.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I demand to him.

"Want to guess who?"

"Can you stop playing around!? I'm already late to my boyfriend's plans and I can't be held back any time longer. So stop playing these charades!"

"Okay, okay..." he whispers. "Not too loud. And it's just me. Ross. I just wanted to say hello."

"Ross?"

"Yeah. So anyway, do you want me to walk you to wherever you need to go? I can't let a pretty lady like yourself walk around at 7pm alone." And his charming acts make me laugh once again.

"You know you're cheesy right?" I giggle.

"If my cheesy lines bring a smile to your face, then shall my cheesy lines be heard."

* * *

We laughed (_cough*_FLIRTED*_cough_) throughout the whole entire walk to the school garden.

"I guess I should let you be now, Miss Dawson." Ross sends me his million dollar smile and gives me a little wink. Talk about fangirlling!

'Yeah, I guess so..."I reply a little too sadly. I was just getting to know him better.

"Well, we'll always see each together again. But right now, you should get to your boyfriend." Boyfriend?! Austin! I forgot about him! What time is it?! I check my phone and see that it's already...9 PM!

"Ally?" Crap.

"Hey Austin..." I squeak, too ashamed of my lateness. And ditching my boyfriend for another guy.

"And you're with Ross?" Austin asks. You, and I, would expect him to say it with jealousy and hatred. But no, he said it with a broken-hearted expression.

"Yeah! I'm Ross. Are you her boyfriend?" Ross, oblivious to the awkward situation, introduces himself to Austin.

"Well, I used to be her boyfriend. Apparently, she decided to find a new one." With that, Austin throws the bouquet of flowers he was holding to the floor and drives away in his car.

"I guess I should go now. See you later Ally." Ross tells me, still perplexed about what just happened. As he leaves, my mind finally processes what Austin had just said.

I was just dumped.

A billion tears roll down my face as I watch Austin's car turn the corner. It's 9pm. I'm all alone. And to make matters even better, it's raining. I manage to save the beautiful bouquet of red and yellow flowers that Austin had thrown. Red and yellow, our favorite colors. My tears cascade down to the flower's petals and while I watch them, I notice a note attached to the flowers.

_Dear Ally-gator,_

_I know we haven't seen each other around a lot lately. I hope this night made up for lost time! I never meant to ignore the one I love most. You're my amazing girlfriend and you mean the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alls. I can't live without you. I know that I won't be able to give you the world and I might not be good enough for you. But I hope that we can stay together for ever! I love you Ally!_

_Love, _

_Austin_

_P.S. I hope you liked my surprise gift! I know that I can't write a song, but I guess i just needed inspiration to do it. And Ally, you're my inspiration. Love you baby girl! Remember that you're always on my mind! _

Austin wrote a song for me? Why do I have to be such a horrible girlfriend? Most of all, why did Ross Lynch have to come to our school?

_Austin wanted to be together forever, huh. _I think to myself.

Well, forever didn't last very long.

* * *

**Again! Sorry for not updating! Still busy with studying and homework, so please forgive me! When summer comes, I will be able to update more frequently! Yay! And sorry this chapter was short. Thank you guys for staying with me and following this story. I love you all! Please tell me about what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! **

**Shout Outs: **

_R5Forever(Guest): _Awww! Don't waste your tears on this story! I'm sure there are other things to cry about in this world, lol! Btw, you are not weird! I cry over stories all the time! Welcome to the club! Thank you for reviewing hehe! Luv ya!

_Anara love(Guest): _Don't worry! Ross will have a significant other, too...Spoilers!AHHH! Haha, but we have a lot of time for that to happen! Thanks for reviewing! Luv ya!

_ : _Lol! I fangirl like that all the time! Lol! And Ally is definitely in for a ride! Thank you for reviewing! Luv ya!

_Janae(Guest): _Aww, my story is addictive? Thank you for saying that! Just like you, I check stories everyday, well, I check on my email if they updated, also!There will definitely be more love triangle stuff going on so watch out! And cliffhangers are awesome in my opinion, and I love hanging off the edge of my seat! I love leaving my readers like that too! Thanks for reviewing! Luv ya!

**That's all for today! Thank you for reading and please review about what you thought of this chapter!**

**Ciao my fellow fanfiction friends! I love you all! See you again in the next chapter!**


	5. A Broken Heart

Recap:

_Dear Ally-gator,_

_I know we haven't seen each other around a lot lately. I hope this night made up for lost time! I never meant to ignore the one I love most. You're my amazing girlfriend and you mean the world to me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Alls. I can't live without you. I know that I won't be able to give you the world and I might not be good enough for you. But I hope that we can stay together for ever! I love you Ally!_

_Love,_

_Austin_

_P.S. I hope you liked my surprise gift! I know that I can't write a song, but I guess i just needed inspiration to do it. And Ally, you're my inspiration. Love you baby girl! Remember that you're always on my mind!_

Austin wrote a song for me? Why do I have to be such a horrible girlfriend? Most of all, why did Ross Lynch have to come to our school?

_Austin wanted to be together forever, huh. _I think to myself.

Well, forever didn't last very long.

* * *

**Austin POV **

It's already 8:50 pm. Where's Ally? She was supposed to be here about 2 hours ago. It's okay though, I know she'll show up. I wait forever if I have to. I'll always be there for my Alls.

So this is the little surprise I whipped up for Ally. Lately, we haven't been able to see each other, even just around school. We've both been so busy, and I just wanted to make up for lost time. It was heartbreaking to not get to see my girl. But once I see her tonight, everything will be perfect once again.

It's almost 9pm and I'm starting to get worried. What if Ally was kidnapped, murdered, or hurt in any way?! I guess this little dinner has to wait. Ally could be in trouble and she'll probably need my help.

As I get around the school garden to the front of the building, I hear a familiar laugh. And's it's not alone.

"Well, we'll always see each together again. But right now, you should get to your boyfriend." She was with Ross?

I've never really interacted with Ross since he came to our school. Sure, we'd have those occasional "Hello's" but that's all. Should I be worried he's with Ally? Maybe I shouldn't judge this dude...yet..

When they start to get closer to the front of the school where I'm standing, I start to take action.

"Ally?"

"Hey Austin..." Her hesitant answer was starting to worry me.

"And you're with Ross?" I might be jumping to conclusions, but it seems like Ally has just ditched our special night to hang out with some celebrity heartthrob. And let's just say I was pretty heart-broken at the moment.

"Yeah! I'm Ross. Are you her boyfriend?" This statement blew me over the top. The fact that he was nonchalant about his answer tells me that Ally didn't tell him anything about our night planned. Maybe, maybe we need a little break. I'll let Ally have her space so she can hang out with Ross...I-I'll be o-okay...

"Well, I used to be her boyfriend. Apparently, she decided to find a new one." With that, I threw the bouquet of flowers I was holding right then, which was obviously for Ally, to the ground.

Stupid Ross. Stupid 'special night'. And just like that, I go into my car and leave without another word, without looking back. Because I know I probably crushed Ally, and I don't want to seem like the bad guy at the moment.

* * *

**Ally POV**

It's 2am and I'm still awake, crying over what happened a mere 5 hours ago.

Austin and I never had this sort of problem before. At least we didn't until that stupid Ross Lynch came into our school. Go ahead, let Ashlee have him. Nothing matters now that _my_ Austin isn't mine anymore.

I just wish I could re-do last night, so everything could be a smooth ride. No drama, no heart-break, no stupid celebrities. Just Austin and I sharing our special night, together. We hardly had time seeing each other around lately, and this was the night we could actually spend it alone with each other. Now its gone, and it might never come back.

I wish I could make everything better again. I don't want any celebrity like I did when I was younger. I don't want the hottest guy out there. All I want right now is Austin.

The one and only Austin Monica Moon.

If only what he said in his letter was true. That we'd be together forever.

I hope he knew that I can't live without him either. That he was my world and that I loved him too.

I actually thought that this year would be the year things would sail smoothly after all that old drama. But look at everything now.

I wish I was back when I was a junior because everything was easier. All the problems and drama now, heck, I wouldn't have to face them last year.

Because right now...all I'm in is a senior situation.

* * *

**OKAY! I feel absolutely horrible! I know it's summer and I should be able to write more frequently, but it's been over a month since I've updated. HOLD UR TORCHES AND WEAPONS! I know that this wasn't a very long chapter, and it's mostly a recap of what happened in the last chapter, but I just wanted u guys to hear the night scene in Austin's POV. I hope I can update again soon. please don't hate me! :3**

**Please review this chapter and I apologize in advance for any grammar/spelling mistakes. I didn't have time to proof read because I wanted to get this chapter up for you guys as soon as I could!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own A&A, obviously XD**

**Thanks again guys! Please review!**

**Ciao my lovelies! **


End file.
